Héroes
by Misari
Summary: Como una tragedia shakesperiana o un comic de los años 40. Ninguno sabe bien qué es lo que puede ser. [Para Cacchan]


**R** enuncia: Todo de Marvel.

 _Para Cacchan_.

* * *

 _ **Héroes**_

 _(oh, we can beat them, forever and ever_

 _Then we could be heroes just for one day)_

* * *

Como una tragedia shakesperiana o un comic de los años 40. Ninguno sabe bien qué es lo que puede ser.

 **.**

 _Es un mito. O bien puede ser una leyenda, una historia. El mago quería hacer El Truco que reviviría su carrera muerta. Para eso compró cuatro palomas y las puso en una jaula. En frente de su público invocó el encantamiento. Lo dijo tres veces. Tipi, tapa, pop. Abrió la jaula. En vez de ir a sus manos, como se suponía que debían hacerlo por el encantamiento, las palomas salieron volando hacia el cielo. En libertad. Una tras a otra, sin voltear. Dicen que el mago aun las espera._

 _ **.**_

 **[Steve y la civilización perdida, parte I]**

Steve golpea el saco de box. Lo destroza. Golpe, golpe, golpe. ¿Puede un muerto destrozar un saco de box? No, afuera. Su mente debe estar en blanco. No preguntas. Golpe, golpe, golpe. Y ahí vuelve, a estrujarle los pulmones. Setenta y cinco años atrás bastaba una brisa de primavera. O el olor a cigarrillos. O caminar un-poco-demasiado rápido. ¡Vamos, Steve! ¡Los helados, se van acabar! Y la risa de Buck. _Esa risa._ Eran deliciosos, esos helados. El placer colorido en el paladar. El frío en el infierno. El de chocolate era para Bucky. Becca prefería el de limón. Steve siempre probaba los raros y todos terminaban dándole un lengüetazo. Eh, saquen sus lenguas de ahí, carroñeros. Oh, vamos, amigo. Y las risas cómplices de los hermanos Barnes porque sabían que Steve iba a dejarles dar los lengüetazos que quisieran. Gloriosos veranos. Se deshacían en su boca tan rápido que a veces sentía que no lo estaba comiendo en lo absoluto, sino más bien devorando. Una carrera contra el derretimiento. Contra la muerte. Apresúrate, parecía decirle el helado, chico-listo, que la muerte te respira en la nuca. Y una bocina, ¡eh, niño, mira por donde carajo caminas! El helado se derretía entre sus nudillos y parecía pintura. Blanca, amarilla, marrón, rosa. Limón, vainilla, chocolate, frutilla. La pintura en sus dedos, no había sensación como esa. Los helados, la pintura, la corrida, la risa de Bucky, las trenzas de Becca. El reflejo del sol sobre sus ojos y su mano haciendo sombra y la sensación de que quizá eso durará para siempre. Somos eternos. No es como golpear un saco de boxeo. ¡Steve! ¡Otra vez comiendo helado! Mamá se ponía como loca. A veces lloraba. A veces la conjuraba. Bajito, bajito: te vas a morir. Y Bucky interviniendo: Señora Rogers, por favor. Nada de por favores. Una vez lo echó casi a las patadas por ser tan irresponsable con la vida de Steve. Y él enfurecido, como si no fuera _su_ vida, gritando: ¡si la muerte quiere venir, que venga! ¡la voy a estar esperando! Una corrida más y _ey, Buck, ven aquí_. El perdón murmurado entre su cuello, entre los brazos y el sudor. ¿Puede un muerto destrozar un saco de boxeo? Ah, la cosa es que. No es esa la pregunta. La pregunta es. Steve golpea el saco de box. Lo destroza más. Golpe, golpe, golpe. Llueve arena. Llueve sudor. Llueven lágrimas. La cosa es que esa no es la pregunta, _verdad_. ¿Puede un anciano de cien años destrozar un saco de boxeo? Le dijo a Tony que el ejército tampoco fue su hogar. Su hogar fueron personas, no lugares; es que nadie nunca se dio cuenta. Ha. (Tal vez). Mamá y su uniforme de enfermera. Bucky y sus sonrisas ladeadas. Los Barnes y la cacerola de todos los domingos. Su hogar desaparece con cada golpe. _Esta es tu vida ahora, Steve_. Esta siempre fue mi vida. La batalla. Pelear. Nací peleando, eh. ¿Puede? Concéntrese, soldado. ¿Puede un anciano de cien años destrozar un saco de boxeo? Sí señor. ¡No lo escucho, soldado! ¡Si señor! Golpea, golpea, golpea. Es todo lo que se escucha. Además de su respiración. Golpe, golpegolpe. Los ancianos tuvieron una segunda oportunidad. ¡Viva! ¡Que exploten los fuegos artificiales! Los muertos no están muertos. Reviven. El hogar desaparece. Caminan en un espejismo del futuro donde aún no hay autos voladores y ya no ponen música en los ascensores y se curó la polio. ¿A dónde se fue el olor a cigarrillo que provocaba que casi escupiera sus pulmones? El hogar desaparece. Golpegolpegolpe. Y por fin el saco se termina de destrozar. Sale volando, en pedazos; sale volando en pedazos algo más que un saco de box. El hogar desapareció (casi).

 **[Natasha y la piel de serpiente]**

Primera máscara. Eres una niña recordando tu primer recuerdo. La Habitación Roja. Eso es todo. Luego pasas al siguiente recuerdo como si estuvieras hojeando un libro, o un álbum de fotografías, y no como si fuera tu vida. Natalia. Natalia. Es como te llamaban, es como _te llamas_. ¿O no? No, niegas. No. Natasha. _Natasha_. Me llamo Natasha Romanoff. Es solo que a veces…. vuelves a la primera máscara porque aún no eras Natasha, aun no eras nadie, solo lo que te decían que debías ser. Y qué era el ser, no te lo preguntabas. No preguntabas nada. Hacer preguntas traía consecuencias. Vuelves a unas manos de niña a la que le enseñan a quebrar cuellos con mínimo esfuerzo físico. Así, Natalia, y crack. Ese horrible y perforador sonido en el medio de la habitación. Crack. Adiós a Stefan el conejo simpático. Katja se larga a llorar. Y otro espantoso sonido que te hace crujir los dientes. Paf. Una cachetada. Katja deja de llorar. Así el círculo de la primer máscara. Natalia. Si hay algo que aprendes, es que el cuerpo es frágil. Se rompe por cualquier cosa. (Oh, pero el alma—). Segunda máscara y ya no eres una niña, o eso es lo que te dicen. Nunca te sentiste niña así que tampoco te importa demasiado. Tienes algo así como trece y te mandan a tu primera misión. No sin antes pasar por la Ceremonia. Te pones la segunda máscara y nada se escapa de ella, ni lágrimas, ni muecas, ni preguntas. Te recibes con honores y toda la bocha y completas la misión. El mundo es grande y comienzas a intercambiar máscaras como intercambias guardarropa. Tercer máscara, cuarta máscara, quinta, sexta, séptima, octava. A veces pierdes la cuenta. A veces recuerdas a Katja y al conejo Stefan y que ninguno de los dos sigue existiendo. A veces te haces preguntas que tienes que acallar. Natalia, Natalia. _¡No!_ Conoces el mundo. Las dinámicas. Las personas en él. Algunas son asquerosamente crueles. Otras son asquerosamente amables. No sabes cuál es peor. No te decides cuál es peor. Y vas por tu máscara número indefinida y sin decidirte todavía cuál de los dos tipos de personas es peor cuando ese americano te persigue por el globo. Y te alcanza. Y te _mira_. Y te dice algo en las líneas de es tu vida, amiga, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Las máscaras se desplazan. No. Y te pregunta, ¿cuál es tu nombre? Te lo piensas. Es tu vida. Estás tentada a volver a alguna de tus máscaras; pero vamos, te dices, vamos, ya has perdido la cuenta. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella. Empieza de nuevo. ¿No te hacías preguntas, no te haces preguntas? Si vale la pena o no es indiferente, lo averiguarás en el camino. El ser. Quién es peor: si el asquerosamente cruel o el asquerosamente amable. (Qué duele más). Curiosidad. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Así que inventas una nueva máscara. Reinicias la cuenta con Clint Barton. Cien hacia atrás. Noventa y nueve. Ochenta y siete. Cincuenta y uno. _Natasha._ Veintitrés _._ Natasha es mi nombre. Le vas a encantar a Fury, te dice Barton. Ha ha, hilarante, y mueves la cadera, te corres el cabello. Diez. Te pones la primer máscara con SHIELD. Nueve. Ocho. La segunda es la que te pones con los Vengadores. Siete. Seis. Cinco. La tercera es la que le corresponde a los Acuerdos. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. La cuarta y la última es la que le das a Steve. Uno. En algún momento reiniciarás la cuenta.

 **[Sam y el derrapar sobre ruedas-de-práctica]**

 _A mí no me vengas con esa mierda, Samuel Thomas_. A Darlene Wilson nunca podías engañarla. Ah, ah, no señor, te hacía con el dedo de la mano izquierda y la mano derecha apoyada en su cadera. Era LA pose. Mamá dice que no y es no. No galletas de chocolate receta-especial-de-la-nana para ti esta noche. ¡Pero mamaaaa! Ah, ah, nene. La voz de su hermana se parece irremediablemente a la de su madre. La misma cadencia, el mismo ondular, el mismo tono. Sarah, Sarah, intenta decirle. Intenta callarla. Sarah. _Callado tú, Samuel Thomas, que estoy hablando yo._ Si, igualita. No eres mamá, Sarah. Claro que eso a su hermana le importa una mierda. Escucha el bufido de lo que _tiene_ que ser un búfalo del otro lado de la línea. _Ese Capitán América te lavó el maldito cerebro, Sam._ Ah, ah, no señor. Es tu turno de mover el dedo de la mano izquierda y apoyar la derecha en su cadera en LA pose. Aunque Sarah no pueda verlo. Steve no tiene nada que ver con esto, con mi decisión. Además ya no es el Cap. Tiró el escudo, lo botó a la basura, lo revoleó por ahí, como prefieras imaginártelo. Otro bufido que debe ser de toro esta vez. _Sí, claro. Hello, hermano, ¿crees que no veo las noticias?_ Es porque ves las estúpidas noticias que siempre entiendes todo mal, Sarah. _¿Qué? ¡Cómo te atreves!_ Así es la familia. Es la verdad, Sarah, lo que te digo y no lo que te dice Bernard Stucci en el canal cinco. Sam debe recordarse que así es la familia, que así reaccionaron cuando dijo que se unía al ejército, que así reaccionaron cuando dijo que iba a entrar en un programa experimental en el ejército pero que no podía decir nada más, que así reaccionaron cuando dijo que se iba a unir a los Vengadores. Que así reaccionan ahora que les dice que es un fugitivo buscado por la justicia — _¡nacional e internacional, Sam! ¡¿estás loco?!—_ porque no va a firmar los malditos Acuerdos. _Sam._ Sarah, es mi decisión. Rotundo. Como todas las veces anteriores. Como le enseñó Darlene Wilson. Es mi decisión y me haré cargo de las consecuencias. Así. _Sam…_ la derrota es amarga para su hermana. La victoria se ve dulce para él. _Qué dirían—_ Ah, ah, nena. No esa carta, Sarah. La para. Alto ahí. No va a traer a Paul y Darlene Wilson a la mesa. Sarah se calla del otro lado de la línea. Por, como, tres segundo. _Qué le voy a decir a Jody._ Dispara rápido. Su sobrina, su única sobrina, tenía que meter a la pequeña Jody en todo esto. Sí que le gusta jugar sucio. La pequeña Jody con sus dos coletas y su afición por los unicornios. La niña sonriente sosteniendo un unicornio de peluche y un enterito rojo y coletas haciendo juego que tiene de guardapantallas en su celular y que por unos minutos Steve creyó que era su hija. ¿Y esa niña? Jody. Ah. Es… e-es… Mi sobrina, Steve. Ah… Su sobrina y su ahijada. Sam nunca estuvo tan feliz como el día que nació. Como el día que Sarah le dijo que sería su padrino. Tampoco puede traer esa carta a la mesa. _Sam._ Le puedes decir que su genial y estupendo tío está ahí afuera peleando por lo que cree es correcto, ¿Qué te parece eso? Hay silencio. Dura un minuto exacto. Luego otro bufido. _Muy dramático._ ¡Argh, Sarah, ya déjame de joder! La risa de su hermana es un bálsamo. _Ten cuidado, ¿sí? Y ven para Navidad. Me importa una mierda si eres el fugitivo número uno de la Interpool o como se llame. ¿Está claro?_ ¡Si señora! _Cuídate, maldita sea._ Lo haré, Sarah, lo haré. Duda. ¿Me pasas a Jody? Sam no tiene ni que esperar un minuto. La vocecita de Jody es todo lo que necesita para saber que elige el camino en el que cree. ¿Está bien, está mal? Eso solo el tiempo lo decidirá.

 **[Wanda y los Dos Fantasmas]**

Pietro le peinaba el cabello. Se lo dejó crecer después de las bombas. Largo, largo. Un símbolo. Un reto. Estoy viva y esta es la prueba. Pietro se lo peinaba con delicadeza, con dedicación. Con esa mala-palabra. La que empieza con a. Wanda trata de recrear el movimiento, la sensación. Ah sorpresa. No puede. Pietro le peinaba el cabello y eran sus manos las que hacían todo el trabajo; nada de trucos, nada de magia, nada de algo que bien podría ser sacado de una novela de ciencia ficción. Solo dos manos, solo dos hermanos, solo un acto de cariño y devoción. Y esa otra palabra. La mala. La que empieza con a. Pietro la peinaba. Es solo que Pietro ya no está más para hacerlo. Tiene que abandonarlo, tiene que abandonar tantas cosas. Su hogar-en-construcción. Su familia-de-elección. Su acento. Pero su cabello, no, ese no puede abandonarlo. No puede abandonar _así_ a Pietro. Así que Wanda se lo tiñe de rojo, ahora. Disimula. Se pone gorras y gorros y pañuelos y se hace trenzas. Rojo, rojo, como una flama del inframundo, la flama que todavía vive y palpita. No se corta ni un centímetro, y cuando lo hace es para mantenerlo sano. Su regla es que quede largo siempre. Dos centímetros. Tal vez tres si están muy dañadas las puntas. No le crece demasiado de todas formas. Largo, largo. Sigue siendo un símbolo. Un reto. Sigo viva y esta es la prueba. _Sí, sí, hermana,_ le dice Pietro. Su cabello es el Fuego. Vis se lo mira con curiosidad. A veces lo toca. A veces lo acaricia. A veces simplemente lo mira. Wanda puede _ver_ que quiere peinárselo; no puede ocultar el cosquilleo en sus dedos, el movimiento involuntario que hace su muñeca. Que quiere hacer algo más que tocarlo, que acariciarlo, que mirarlo. A veces le pregunta por peines, por cepillos, por el estilo que elije ese día: una trenza muy complicada que parece atarse y perderse entre su cabeza. Puedo tratar de imitar el estilo, le dice. Wanda solo le sonríe y no le ofrece nada más. Pietro la regaña. _Wanda, no seas así._ Aprieta la mandíbula. Sabe que Vis está tratando de expresar más de esa mala-palabra. La que empieza con a. La que no se atreve ni a pensar. La última vez… su cabello es el fuego fatuo que ilumina la noche, las pesadillas. Vis lo mira con tanta devoción, con la misma devoción que le daba Pietro. ¡Eres un fantasma!, quiere gritarle. ¡Si dejo que Vis lo haga, se convertirá en otro fantasma! Su cabello es un símbolo, si, pero solo lo fue para ella. Es un reto de ella hacia el mundo. Es sigo viva, yo, sola, y esta es la prueba, que yo, te doy. Nunca hubo un símbolo compartido. Un reto dado que fuera mutuo. _Si, hermana, si lo hubo._ Vis le acaricia el cabello pero quiere hacer _más_. Una trenza espiga, tal vez, si me dejaras practicar. Y esos ojos grandes, traslucidos, que le suplican. ¡Pero es que Pietro la peinaba! Wanda niega. Niega a Vis y niega a Pietro. (Pero no puedes escapar de los fantasmas, eh, amiga). ¿Qué, qué hubo? Pregunta al fin mordiéndose. Mordiéndose los cabellos. El rojo se prende fuego. Pietro le sonríe, una sonrisa tan esplendorosa que la deja ciega unos segundos y Wanda lo comprende. El símbolo compartido. El reto mutuo. _Sí, si lo hubo. Si lo hay_. Wanda sabe la respuesta, sabe que le dirá a Vis que puede hacerle la condenada trenza espiga si quiere al final y verá esos ojazos traslucidos encenderse con el fuego de sus cabellos. Una mala-palabra. La que empieza con a. _Amor, hermana. Hay amor._

 _ **.**_

 _Era el paraíso. Dios les dijo a los que estaban allí que no podían salir de él si querían mantener todos los placeres del paraíso, si no querían sufrir dolor alguno. Ellos eran los elegidos. Afuera estaban los condenados. Quédense y no se mezclen con los condenados, es lo único que tienen que hacer. Pero no todas las criaturas eran conformistas. No todas podían ignorar lo que había más allá del paraíso. A los condenados. Aquellos no conformistas entonces abrieron las puertas del paraíso. Y se hizo el caos. Y conocieron el dolor, pero a cambio permitieron que los condenados que solo conocían dolor, conocieran el placer también._

 _ **.**_

 **[Bucky y la civilización perdida, parte II]**

Los niños corretean entre las cabras. Bucky ya está más allá de regañarlos, y sabe que el decirles que dejen a los benditos animales en paz no hará nada. Son _niños_. Hace siglos —literalmente— él también fue uno. Inclina la cabeza. Mhn. Tal vez fue uno en otro mundo. En otra vida. Pero no. Shuri lo mira con las cejas levantadas y esa expresión complicada que hace cuando algo no le gusta pero se está conteniendo de escupirlo al mundo. Bucky le sonríe, suave, insipiente. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, trata de conciliar en su expresión. La terapia ayuda. De verdad que ayuda. Es solo que. (A veces los ecos son demasiado resonantes). Y vuelve a mirar a los niños corretear entre las cabras. Steve y él solían corretear entre los callejones de Brooklyn, cuando los pulmones de Steve lo permitían. Cosa que no era muy seguido. Diablos, no era casi nunca. El correteaba un rato y luego se pasaba los siguientes cinco minutos pateando graba mal pegada a la calle o a la vereda esperando que Steve lo alcanzara. Ahuyentado algunas ratas. Era tan aburrido. Pero. _Gracias, Bucky._ Y qué mierda. Steve le agradeció una sola vez por no tratarlo como un inválido. ¡Es que no eres un maldito inválido, por todos los infiernos! Es que ese mundo, esa vida, ese siglo, ya no existe. El jazz es _antiquísimo_ , por todos los cielos. Cuando James Buchanan Barnes existía era lo nuevo, la onda. Ven, Steve, baila conmigo. ¿Q-q-q-qué? Se muerde el labio porque no sabe cómo expresarle eso a Shuri sin que suene que tuvo una decaída maniaco-depresiva. Tiene un severo cuadro de estrés post-traumático en tratamiento, vale. En tratamiento es la palabra clave. Ya no se regodea en su tristeza. Es solo. ¿La verdad? Bucky fue ese niño de Brooklyn. Pero ya no lo es más. _Ese_ Brooklyn tampoco lo es más. Los niños corretean a las cabras y la niña se acerca a él. ¡Lobo Blanco! ¡Lobo Blanco!, lo llama. Que vengas a bailar conmigo, Steve. Shuri le da un empujoncito en su hombro y Bucky acepta la derrota. Va donde la niña lo llama. Le extiende su mano de la misma forma que Bucky se la extendió a Steve todos esos años atrás, todas esas décadas atrás. ¡Lobo Blanco, ven a jugar con nosotros! Ya, ya, niños. Vale. Toma la mano de la niña y se deja guiar. ¿Steve? No sabe qué clase de juego están jugando, es más, está seguro que solo están correteando a las cabras por el solo placer de ver a los bichos aterrorizados ante sus caritas haciendo gestos raros. La niña le suelta la mano. D-de acuerdo, Buck, pero debes enseñarme a bailar _realmente_ bien. Steve toma su mano. Los imita. Se pone a correr a las cabras y a hacerles caras raras. La niña se ríe. Los otros dos niños se ríen. Shuri se ríe —Bucky está _muy_ seguro que lo está grabando. Steve se acerca a él a paso firme, sus manos unidas, porque así es Steve, una vez que aceptó un reto. No retrocede cuando lo toma de la cadera. Cuando sus cuerpos se pegan. Cuando comienza a darle indicaciones. Cuando sube el calor. Todos se están riendo y descubre, sorprendido, que entre tantas risas, entre tantos sonidos alegres, también está la suya. Su risa. Su sonido alegre. Quizá no tan estridente. Quizá no tan abierto. Quizá no tan expresivo. Pero suya, su risa. Bailan al ritmo de Billie Holiday un lento, sus brazos rodeando la cadera estrecha de Steve, los brazos de Steve por su cuello. Y las respiraciones. Y las risitas cómplices. Sus risas, abiertas, fuertes, libres. Fueron libres, antes. Ahora. Ahora Bucky tiene tiempo de averiguar si aún lo son.

 **[T´Challa y el Gran Trono]**

Su madre es benevolente. Perdona. Perdona a su padre. Elegante en su blanco le confiere la Sabiduría con un movimiento de cabeza y la unión de sus manos. Se teje la verdad y se une la historia como eslabones de una larga cadena; fuerte, flexible, resistente. La unión hace la fuerza. La resistencia hace la fuerza. La fuerza hace posible la flexibilidad. La flexibilidad trae la unión. Y el círculo vuelve a empezar. _¿No es maravilloso el círculo de la vida, hijo mío? ¿No es hermosa esta majestuosa sabana?_ Le da una lección de vida. Hijo mío, le dice con paciencia, ya lo harás tú también. Tienes el corazón de un verdadero rey. Y los ojos, T´Challa apenas puede mantenerle la mirada. _Tan orgullosa._ Tan conocedora de los misterios de la vida, de la muerte, del Gran Ciclo. Los dioses nos guían. Ella sabe, de alguna forma, que lo hará. Confía en él. T´Challa no quiere negarla; nunca lo ha hecho, nunca ha negado a ninguno de sus padres, sangre de su sangre. No se hace eso en Wakanda. No se niega a las voces ancestrales, no se niega a mama y a baba. No se niega a la familia. Asiente. Sí, mama. Se lo da, le da la esperanza de que tal vez lo perdone. Le concede una chance. Pero sigue sin conseguir mantenerle la mirada. Apenas lo logra, vacila, la luz en sus ojos se apaga como una vela soplada por el viento de a intervalos. Mi niño, le insiste, viendo, sintiendo, _sabiendo_ la mentira. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puede perdonar a baba? Él desoyó las voces, él hizo lo que no se hace en Wakanda: él negó a la familia. Puso en peligro a todos, a su nación, a su gente. A mama, a Shuri, a él mismo. Y no se lo dijo a nadie, nunca; enterró la verdad como se entierra un cadáver. En las profundidades de la tierra y en las profundidades de su memoria. Trajo la inminente caída de Wakanda, trajo la separación, trajo la destrucción. Creó un Monstruo. ¡Baba hizo lo imperdonable! Mama, susurra, mama. Es Rey, ahora. ¿Cómo perdonar _algo así_? Mi niño, insiste su voz benevolente. No somos dioses, no somos Bastet, por eso escuchamos Su Guía. Somos seres imperfectos. Ella nos enseña que el perdón no viene de comprender las acciones ajenas, sino de dentro del alma. La Pantera Negra existe porque hay males de los que debe protegernos. Mama lo toma del brazo, suave, frágil, cálida, y lo lleva; como el río que cruza la gran sabana T´Challa se deja llevar. Sube y baja la corriente. Entran en la habitación. El Trono parece tan intimidante como la primera vez que se sentó en él, sobre las rodillas de baba. Sube y baja la corriente. ¿Cómo perdonar algo así? Repite la pregunta. La Reina Madre mira al Trono y no hay nada más en sus ojos que la dulce tintura de la eterna benevolencia. ¿Crees que todas nuestras preguntas tienen respuestas, mi niño? Contraataca. T´Challa esta vez logra mantenerle la mirada. No, mama. Sube y baja la corriente. Entonces deja de hacer tantas preguntas. Esta vez cuando asiente es firme. Puede mirarla a los ojos sin vacilar. Sí, mama. Le da esperanza. Le da la razón. Le da la certeza de que lo intentará con todas sus fuerzas, y quizá la fuerza le de flexibilidad, y quizá la flexibilidad le de la unión, y quizá la unión le de la fuerza. Y el ciclo vuelve a cumplirse.

 **[Okoye y el símbolo protector]**

 _¿Me matarías, mi amor?_ Okoye sostiene la lanza. Wakanda en sus manos. El cielo azul, los pastos verdes, las cabras y los niños correteando, los edificios brillando al sol, las calles llena de gente burbujeante. El inminente conteo hacia atrás de su vida. Las Dora entrenando bajo el domo abierto sonriendo a las nubes, moviendo las lanzas, las piernas, los brazos, chocando el vibranium contra el vibranium y haciendo retumbar a la tierra, los gritos de la adrenalina bajo su comando. _¡Posición de defensa!_ La expansiva y hermosa sabana. La selva húmeda. La lluvia sobre sus pieles oscuras. Las chozas al borde de las colinas. Los rinocerontes recostados panza arriba. Las Dora riendo en círculo, descansando después de una jornada de entrenamiento, contando historias, bailando con los brazos abiertos, los gracias por este día deslizándose por las puntas de las lenguas, el cantico hermano. _¡Posición de ataque!_ El fuego de este pueblo arde en nuestros corazones. Okoye sostiene el Trono. Wakanda en sus manos. Somos Las Protectoras. _Okoye._ Y la voz del Pasado, la voz de sus ancestros que le marcaron un camino deseado desde que sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas para sostener el peso de la lanza pero que aun así lo sostuvieron. _Okoye._ Esta es la tierra que ama. Esta es la sangre que corre por sus venas: el verde serpiente, el marrón tronco, el amarillo pajizo, el azul río, el rojo de las armaduras. El dorado del sol. Mi rey, mi reina, nuestra alma a Wakanda. _¡Doras!_ Ruge. El sonido de las lanzas al unísono contra el piso. (No se cuestiona por qué late el corazón. Late). Sangra en esta tierra y esta agradecida de que así sea; la riega, le regala su esencia, le devuelve lo que le concedió. Polvo eres —Tierra eres— y al polvo volverás —y a la Tierra volverás. _General._ Sangra y llora y _vive_. Okoye ve con los ojos y a veces le cuesta creer que lo que ve es real, la hermosa, la majestuosidad, la esencia, no tiene paragón. Sangra junto a sus hermanas por su pueblo. Trepa las rocas de la cascada y deja que le rocen las rodillas. La cuenta regresiva no se detiene, todo condensado en sus dos pupilas y sus hombros tensos y la posición que es de defensa-y-ataque al mismo tiempo porque no hay mejor ataque que un movimiento que es a la vez defensa. Dos esencias que se convierten en tres. _¡Doras!_ La antigua general mirándola de frente, espaldas rectas, orgullo, orgullo, orgullo por cada poro. El dorado es lo único que la distingue —entre las Dora Milaje no hay distinción, todas tenemos un solo propósito, pero debe haber Una Sola Voz. El dorado que pasa de generación en generación, que antes era de la General y ahora es de ella. De Okoye. _Okoye._ Y es un honor, es _el_ honor para mí, ser su General. Leales al trono. ¡Leales a Wakanda! Los gritos de las Doras aceptándola. Las lanzas contra el piso, el tambor de sus corazones latiendo. Okoye sostiene la mirada. Wakanda en sus manos. Si te paras en el borde de las cataratas, confiesa una vez en la ronda de las Dora, a Shuri en su laboratorio, a T´Challa de cara al Trono, a la Reina Madre en el balcón, a W´Kabi bajo la luz de la luna, a toda Wakanda, si dejas que el agua te acaricie los tobillos y te inclinas hacia el fondo sentirás como te sostiene para que no te caigas, si te paras en el borde de las cataratas sentirás como el viento te acaricia la piel para que no sientas frío. Y si te inclinas y miras al fondo… verás tu propio reflejo. Okoye sostiene la lanza. Wakanda en sus manos. _¿Por Wakanda? Sin dudarlo._

 **[Shuri y las mil preguntas]**

No porque algo funcione bien significa que no se puede mejorar. Su logotipo. Su lema. Su… er… ¿símbolo? _Eso_. Choca esos cinco, hermano. O tal vez no, como quieras. Debería inventar calcomanías-a-prueba-de-todo y regalarlas por las calles. Debería inventar pancartas que se sostengan solas y no se desgasten con el tiempo y colgarlas por cada rincón del palacio. Debería grabar su propia voz diciéndolo y repetirlo todas las mañanas a toda Wakanda, a las nueve; _yeah_ , a las nueve suena bien. Si, quizá lo haga. Suspira. Ese tipo de cosas se aprenden a los golpes, (a las tragedias); no es que espere que T´Challa lo entienda. O alguien. Su hermano mayor sabe de gobernar, sabe de historia, de estrategias militares, de llevar adelante a un país, de política, de _sacrificios._ Y eh. ¿No está ahí el problema? Se pone los auriculares que ella misma fabricó y decide que Rihanna será suficiente por ahora, no importa lo que Okoye _opine_ de ella –la General opina que el cabello es un deshonor, por todos los cielos. No tiene por qué haber más sacrificios. Shuri está harta de los sacrificios. ¿Rihanna, querida, tú también lo estás? Aquí viene un chico-blanco dispuesto a entrar en cryo por el bien de todos a su alrededor, por el bien del Capitán Rogers. (Sobre su bendito cadáver se va a quedar ahí mucho tiempo). Ja. Aquí viene otro chico-blanco que se interpuso en el camino amigable de una bala destinada a Nakia y ahora está chocando los cinco con la muerte. (Sobre tu maldito cadáver que se morirá en sus manos). JA. Aquí viene su hermano a hacer lo difícil y lo "supuestamente" honorable y casi morirse. (¡Sobre su cadáver! ¿Es que nadie lo capta ya?). JA JA. Sacrificios. Baba se sacrificó, de cierta forma, y ahora está muerto. (Shuri no tuvo tiempo de formular nada con su cadáver). ¿Y qué carajos puede hacer un muerto? Que se lo expliquen, por favor, porque ella no les encuentra ninguna utilidad a los muertos, ninguna habilidad; salvo que se considere que estar echado bajo la tierra s _ea_ una habilidad útil, cosa con la que no concuerda en lo absoluto. No lord. No hay esos cinco para ti. Fuera. No se necesita de una genio para saber que la muerte, en este mundo, es el fin. El final. Zan-se-acabó. Ka-put. Quizá sea algo de hombres. No están bien de la cabeza, después de todo; ¿un gen fallado? No, no, porque Okoye está dispuesta a sacrificarse por el Trono. Las Dora por Wakanda. Y el Consejo. Y Nakia. ¡Y su mama! Todos usan el sacrificio como una maldita carta blanca hacia la muerte. _Not really sure how to feel about it,_ canta Rihanna. Tapetea sus auriculares. Dímelo a mí, amiga. El sacrificio _no es_ necesario. No es siquiera una opción. Pintará murales en el cielo con su lema. Lo repetirá incansablemente todos los días a las nueve de la mañana, a las tres de la tarde y a las ocho de la noche. Se lo tatuará en la frente. Lo escribirá en toda su ropa. Compondrá un himno. No porque algo funcione bien significa que no se pueda mejorar es la manera de evitar los jodidos sacrificios. ¿El escudo funciona bien? Pues, ¡te sacaste la lotería, hermano! Puede funcionar _mejor_. ¿El auto anda a doscientos kilómetros? ¡Que ande a trescientos! ¡Mejor! ¡Que vuele! ¿La tostadora puede tostar panes? A partir de ahora tostará lo que sea, también. Carne. Verduras. Pasta. Lo que se te ocurra. _¿Shuri?_ Se quita los auriculares. Lo siento amiga, le dice a Rihanna, parece que Pantera Negra necesita de nuestra sabiduría. ¿Qué se te ofrece, oh poderoso rey? T´Challa rueda los ojos. _¿Qué haces?_ Shuri sonríe. Nada _especial_. (Solo buscando nuevas formas de que nadie tenga que sacrificarse).

 _ **.**_

 _Vivimos atrapados en el futuro._

 _ **.**_

 **[Tony y Mister Future]**

Tony, Tony, espera, espera. Pepper le acomoda el saco, _por cuarta vez._ Le endereza la corbata, _por cuarta vez._ Le limpia polvo inexistente de los hombros, _por cuarta vez._ Y está a punto de tocarle las gafas _por cuarta vez._ ¿Qué es, una cábala? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Cuatro veces y aparece el Genio de la lámpara a concederte todos los deseos? Pepper le gruñe. Un verdadero gruñido. Calma, tigresa. _¡Tony!_ No puede creer que esté más nerviosa ella que _él_. Solo va a dar un maldito discurso a los graduados del MIT sobre el futuro y toda esa mierda esperanzadora. Hoy es el comienzo de sus vidas blablabla. Bla. Y lo va a hacer él, no Peps. Es que estoy nerviosa, y se muerde el perfecto y rojo y cubierto de labial labio. ¡No me jodas! Esta vez cuando Pepper habla el tono es casi como si le hubiera dado una palmada con el reverso de la mano en la cabeza. Tony. Advertencia. Ceño fruncido y manos en las caderas y todo el pack completo. Marca registrada Pepper Potts. Mira, cariño, todo va a salir bien. Es solo un discurso. Y no es que vaya a darlo frente _al Congreso_. No otra vez, al menos. Ese sí que salió espantoso. (¡Terrible!, grita Happy de atrás). Si, terrible. Pero estos no son políticos. Son graduados universitarios, Peps. Les voy a decir unas cuantas mentiras, que hermoso futuro les espera y toda esa porquería y ya. Nos vamos a casa. Pepper toma aire. Es que… y hay algo terrible que está a punto de decirle. ¡¿Estás embarazada?! —no es que Tony lo considere terrible, okay. De hecho. _¿Qué?_ (¿QUÉ?, se escucha el eco de Happy). ¡No, Tony, no, no! Oh. _Debería_ sonar más decepcionado, lo sabe. Quiero decir… ¿que suerte? Pepper niega, frustrada, comenzando a germinar un verdadero enojo. No vayas por ese camino, Stark, se dice a si mismo. Pepper amaga con tirarle de la oreja como es su costumbre desde hace unos meses. _Desde que actúas como un niño_. (¡Por favor, gente, tengo un bypass! ¡Un bypass, señor Stark!). ¿Entonces cuál es… eso que ibas a decirme y que te tiene _así_? ¿Así, así cómo, Anthony Stark? Cariño, cariño. Dulce el tono, como miel ultra-azucarada, como nutella derretida, como chocolate entre las fresas; de pronto tiene un antojo de fondue. Le agarra los hombros, suave. No vayamos por ese camino, eh. Un par de segundos. Tony hasta puede escuchar el bendito corazón bypaisado de Happy latir a galope errático. Es que vas a hablar del futuro. ¿Y…? Y Tony no lo entiende. Y… Pepper no se lo dice con las palabras. No. Nunca necesitó demasiado de ellas para intimidarlo, para hacerle entender, para amenazarlo, para convencerlo, para lo-que-sea. Pepper se lo dice con la _mirada_. Ojo, cejas, pestañas, pupilas. _Lo que pasó con Steve…_ apapapa. Stop. Alto ahí, nena. Levanta la mano. La para. Corre la mirada. Todo su cuerpo para reaccionar hacia atrás (S-señor Stark, Happy sabe leer ambientes, pese a que proclame lo contrario, ¡sale en un minuto!). Steve Rogers no tiene nada que ver con un maldito discurso sobre el futuro a unos graduados del MIT, Pepper. Su tono es sepulcral. Definitivo. (Salvo que no la mira a los ojos). Se acomoda el saco, se endereza la corbata, se limpia polvo inexistente de los hombros, se toquetea las gafas. Todo en orden. Pepper intenta tocarle, sujetarle la mano, pero Happy ya empezó con el conteo y Tony tiene que salir al escenario. (¡Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno! ¡El escenario es suyo, señor Stark!). _Claro que sí,_ piensa. ¡Tony!, le grita Pepper, pero la ignora, construye una barrera impenetrable e invisible de la que seguro se arrepentirá luego del discurso; una más a la lista, qué mierda de importancia tiene _ahora_. (ahora no es el futuro). Se pone una sonrisa sobre los labios, avanza hacia el centro del escenario y el telón se levanta. Las luces lo ciegan. _Niñas, niños, bienvenidos al futuro._ Su discurso será magistral.

...

...

* * *

Okey, yo sé que me quedaron como once millones de niños y niñas bonitas afuera. But, solo quería enfocarme en estos nueve por ahora. Tal vez tenga segunda parte con el resto, tal vez no. Una nunca sabe. La idea es que esto -sea lo que sea, además de un escupitajo mental- transcurre entre Civil War e Infinity War.  
Por cierto, el título y el sub-titulo viene de la canción heroes de Bowie. So, espero que les haya gustado. Nos estamos viendo, sweet children.


End file.
